


I Love You, Goodbye

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Sometimes love just isn't enough.





	I Love You, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then, when I'm struggling to get back into writing, I like to reblog tumblr ficlet challenges. This fic is a result of one of such challenges. [Anonymous](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/145241561624/i-love-you-elliot) submitted the prompt "I love you Elliot" for a 5 sentence fic.

“I love you, Elliot,” she says, her voice as soft as the hand she brings up to cup his cheek, “I have for a long time.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

Olivia traces the corner of his lips with her thumb, her eyes locking with his, but rather than reciprocate his happiness, she sighs. She shakes her head slightly and feels his smile turn into a frown.

“You know I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Celine Dion song of the same name.


End file.
